


Rivalry

by LoviNek



Series: Tumblr marvel drabbles [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, M/M, food war, or more right to make cookies, poor boy fighting over cookies, tumblr drabble, wintersilver - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 10:05:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13245942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoviNek/pseuds/LoviNek
Summary: Rivalry: I’ll write a drabble of our characters having a rivalry between each other.Drabble I wrote on tumblr few months ago. Time to share it





	Rivalry

Pietro hated losing. He just needed, _needed_  to be the best in everything he could. That why when Bucky started using his kitchen time, Pietro couldn’t take it.

It was his time, from one to three in the night few times a week, it was his time, when he tried all the good recipes, put his remaning evergy in baking pies, cookies, breads, anything he could. And everyone loved what he was leaving them for mornigs. He could hear their praises every time. But Barnes wanted to took it from him. And Pietro would not leave it withour fight. Not, when Barnes’ cookies was as good as his. Over his dead body!

He started taking the kitchen every night, grinning madly at Bucky every time he appeared there in night. From time to time Bucky was first one, but it didn’t matter. 

But after almost two weeks Bucky didn’t walk out. He stayed, taking half a counter for himself. And started baking. _When Pietro was doing it too!_

 _“_ I was first one here, Barnes. Piss off.” Pietro hissed at him, as he was stirring quickly dough in the bowl.

“Fuck off, Maximoff, you are taking the kitchen all the time! I had enough!” Bucky anwered, measuring right amont of flour, milk, sugar and eggs for cookies he wanted to do.

“No, you fuck off and get lost, asshole!”

“Shut up, jerk! I’m working here!”

“Get the hell away from the kitchen, you- _oh, you won’t!”_

Pietro glared at Bucky, his face white from the flour and man before him only smirked.

“I just did, what you will… YOU ASSHOLE!”

On Bucky head was a bowl, icing slowly running down his face. He pushed it up from his face, his hair now in metled chocolate, upper half of the face black from it.

“You have enough, Barnes?”

“You wish, Maximoff…”

 

In the morning kitchen looked like battlefield, eggs everywhere with flour and milk and chocolate. The only not touched from war thing was cookie cake, sitting in the middle of the counter. Quicksilver was seen sleeping on the floor, covered with everything that was used to baking, his face partially white and black, from flour and chocolate icing, head pillowed on Winter Soldier chest, equally dirty as him, with chocolate in his hair, who glarred at anyone, who opened their mouth at them.

Pietro still hated losing, but sharing his passion was good too.


End file.
